


Buried Alive

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, Child Abuse, FebuWhump2021, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, fuck john winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: dean shares some traumatic childhood memories with cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Buried Alive

**Author's Note:**

> tw for child abuse

Dean shot up, breathing hard. 

He looks around the room, at the shadows that felt like they were suffocating him. 

Dean reaches over and turns the light on, shaking Cas awake. 

“C-Cas? Cas?” Cas stirs and looks over at Dean, before sitting up. 

“Dean, are you okay?” 

Dean opens his mouth to lie and say he was fine, but one look at Cas and he drops his head. 

“No.” 

Cas starts rubbing Dean’s back. “Do you want to tell me?”

Dean nods. “It was when I was a kid. John was ‘training’ us to be prepared for anything. He… um… he-” 

Tears fill Dean’s eyes and blur out his vision. 

“Dean, hey, look at me. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, I do.” 

Cas takes Dean’s hand. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“He would bury me. Alive. Too ‘practice’.” Dean blurts out. 

Cas’s eyes harden, and he looks ready to kill John. 

“He did what now?” 

“At first it was just simulations, getting out of a coffin in case you’re kidnapped, what to do if there’s an avalanche. Then he started mashing things together. One night, I woke up in the dark. Alone. I couldn’t move. I started banging on the ceiling of the coffin, and shouting, but there was no answer. I had to dig my way out of the coffin, by myself.”

“Dean…”

“I almost died. That night. It’s why I don’t like to be in pitch darkness. Or small spaces.” Dean finishes. 

Cas hugs him as Dean sobs into his shoulder. “The nightmares haven’t stopped.”

“It’ll be okay, Dean. I’m here now. And I’ll never let anything happen to you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> xx


End file.
